Well, This is Entirely Random
by The Dragon Thorven
Summary: Randomness ensues as Pokémon collides with the real world. Not in the first chapter but that will be later. Follows a boy named Karl for those who care. I don't know where this will end up so expect randomness. At this juncture it will be rated T for mild/moderate swearing. May change at a later date.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first fic. Hopefully it comes to par with whatever it was that you all are expecting. I highly doubt it though as my writing sucks ass. Just be prepared for profanity. There's going to be enough of it to warrant an "M" rating. That and craziness. Lots of that going around too. Well there's going to probably be a longer author's note at the bottom. And for you people who like to keep track of such things I'll probably end up throwing the date that I sent the post in on the chapters...Maybe... Well, let's get this piece of shit boredom baby started.**

**I don't own Pokémon or any books (which will be underlined) or songs that are mentioned. Only thing I own is my plot and my character. Enjoy it for my lack of these things are my bane of existence.**

* * *

"Hey freak! How's your piece of shit Pikachu going? I bet my Dracizard can totally beat it with its Wing Strike attack." This boy in the front of the room called while everyone laughed.

I sighed at this. Here I am, sitting in my Senior Year English class getting picked on by this moron because I play the Pokémon games. Big damn deal. Thankfully I have more interesting things to do than listen to some idiot who doesn't understand the classics. Even if they are a little on the easy side. I just continued reading the book I happened to have in front of me at the time: The Sight by David Clement-Davies. Technically I'm supposed to be reading The Catcher in the Rye by J. D. Salinger but I've already finished all of the stuff for that and I've already read the book. It isn't a bad read, so I actually recommend reading it.

"Honestly, you would have thought that you would have grown up by now." Another voice piped up a few rows over. "At least _HE _knows what he's doing with different things, even if he is an idiot about others!"

I look up at this to see my friend Erin Lonra smirking at me. Her and her sarcasm, I swear it will be the death of me.

"Erin," I said. "At least I can spell. And Frank, you got one of the two names right: Pikachu. It isn't Dracizard anyways. It is _Char_izard. Anyone with at least the IQ level of 6 that knows anything about video games knows that." I said calmly despite the fact that I was getting thoroughly annoyed by the idiocy. Then I realized something and added, "Oh, and by the way Frank: it's Wing Attack, not Wing Strike. Maybe you should study up on this if you plan to tease me about it."

I get pretty technical about shit like this, but hey, I'm a nerd and a Pokémaniac. This is expected of me. I just went back to my book while the others laughed about my nerdiness. The teacher, Mr. Carson, told everyone to shut up so he could turn on the crappy audiobook that no one was actually going to listen to. Hell, even I didn't listen to it and I usually listen to everything. Thankfully we only had about a half an hour left of class which meant I would be able to get out of this hellhole soon. Though I'll probably end up staying a few extra minutes to talk with the teacher. He's actually pretty awesome for an English teacher. We're always talking about different books and our opinions on them. Erin just laughs at us because she doesn't care.

Today wasn't a day I planned on staying later for though. I just wanted to get home to play my new game and maybe a few old ones too. I have a bunch of the old systems. N64, PS2, Sega Genesis, etc. I play all of them at different points in time depending on my mood. Hell I'll even play Chess and Shogi when I feel like it. Though I suck at the latter.

Well anyways I walked down to my locker after the bell rang to both grab my lunch box and procrastinate as I don't technically have to leave right away and I don't particularly feel like dealing with the other morons who are leaving that can't drive. Walking back to the office is always a pain in my ass though because people feel the need to go: "Ooooh, looks like Karl got in TROOOUUUBBBLLLLEEE!" It makes me want to punch them in the face. Not that it would do much good with people like them so I just ignore it now. No sense in getting visibly annoyed with idiots like them. I say visibly because I have an emotional mask that I put on every day in order to show that I don't react to much. It doesn't help but I don't particularly like to show off much emotion anyways.

Describing my drive home wouldn't be fun so I'll just tell you that I basically went down the roads going 60 mph in a 55 mph zone while singing along to songs that were playing on my iPod. Off the top of my head I can say with 138% accuracy that I sang to "Home" by Daughtry, "Cassandra" by the Crüxshadows, and "The Little Things" by Danny Elfman. Don't judge me on my music choices. I have a random playlist that I set to shuffle , so I rarely ever get the same sorts of songs twice.

So I pull into my driveway and see that, yet again, I am the first one home. Go figure. I'm basically left alone for 15 hours of the day which, don't get me wrong, I actually enjoy, but it is nice to actually see my parents once in awhile. They're almost always working so that in itself sucks ass. But I digress...which I tend to do a lot anyways. I walk into an empty house save for a frog, a cat, some saltwater fish that my mom hasn't killed yet, and a lazy dog that somehow gets enough energy to bounce all over the place before crashing for another 73 hours. I threw my bag of school crap onto a table, walked into my game room, pulled my 3DSXL out of my pocket, and flicked it open to resume playing my new Pokémon Y. Relatively easy game that I was taking slow since they decided to add in the Fairy type and new Pokémon and all of that.

So I'm just sitting there playing Y while cursing at it when things don't go my way when I hear the doorbell ring. That damn doorbell set my dog off howling and all of that loveliness. I got up and went over to find that no one was even there at the door. Since it might've been the FedEx person for all I knew, I opened the door to find this random-as-all-get-out box on my porch.

"What the hell is this and why is it here?" I ask myself before thinking of different possibilities as to the contents of this random mysterious box.

* * *

**Epic Randomness.**

**Excuse any and all typos and grammatical shit. I'm not in the mood to proofread and fix any of it seeing as how it is fucking 2:21 AM right now.**

**Fun Fact: I actually do play Shogi. I just started so I actually do suck ass at it.**

**Question of the Chapter (I have no clue how long this may last): What is your favorite move and why? If you don't have a favorite move, then tell me your favorite legendary. Give me reasons as to why it is your favorite.**

**So...yeah... I figured I'd give you all a rundown as to why I did this thing out of my epic boredom:**

**I'm pretty much just sitting around all day playing a bunch of different games and I actually get bored of them really fast. Some are too repetitive and some are too annoying. Some are just plain easy so I just quit form the easiness. Even the forum I'm in isn't really active right now for obvious reasons. So I felt like writing a story. That's about it. Not a very long explanation I know but whatever, deal with it. Anyways none of the names in here for the actual people are their true names. I changed them. Besides I felt like giving the morons I have to deal with moronic names. It isn't like they'll ever know cause I ain't gonna tell them.**

**By the way, if there is anything you want me to put it, tell me in a PM or review. Right now I don't know where this will end up or how long it will be. Hell, even guess what the contents of the box is. If you ask me a question I'll try to answer it in the bottom author's note of the next chapter.**

**Well since it IS pretty much 2:30 AM on 11/24/2013 I may as well cut things off here.**

**See ya all later~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I guess it is that time again. Since this is more or less a boredom baby I don't know how often I'll post. I'll make an attempt to keep it updated but you'll have to excuse the typos and shit that I don't feel like fixing.**

**Pokémon isn't mine and neither is any other copyrighted shit that I may mention.**

* * *

"There are times where I really hate randomness...but at least I know that it wasn't Darin or any of those morons." I said while examining the box which wasn't really even a box. It was more of a crate. Anyways, Darin is an idiot who lives across the street from me who enjoys pissing me off. I would laugh if he died. I really would because it would make my day. After dragging the aforementioned box into my house, I sat down pretty much huffing and puffing from the work involved in dragging that thing. I'm not one to exercise so that was completely unexpected. That damn box was heavy!

Once the box was in the living room, I had to search for a way to open the stupid thing. I went outside to the garage where my Dad stashed a bunch of his tools and I found a nice hammer that I could use to pry the lid open seeing as how we didn't own a crowbar.

Thankfully it wasn't windy or I would have frozen my ass off along with my toes considering I went out to the garage barefoot (I had taken my shoes off after dragging the box to the living room) in the middle-end of autumn. Not fun. Trust me when I say 'Don't do that ever' because I spent a good 30 hours dancing around trying to warm up my feet and other body parts as I had gotten really cold really fast. So after that bit of shenanigans, I walked over to the box and started to pry it open. Stupid thing wouldn't open so I surmised that I would need some assistance. I went to the basement where there were more tools, grabbed a hammer, went back upstairs, whipped out my cell phone and dialed a number. After about 5 rings, I heard a voice on the other side say "Sup?"

"Hey there Erin. You at home yet?" I asked while looking at the clock. It read 2:56PM. Man how time flies when you're searching for shit. "I got a damn crate in the mail that is being a pain in the ass and won't open."

She laughed and I could pretty much hear her eyes rolling at my explanation. "Surely you can open it by yourself." She teased.

"Don't call me Surely and no I can't. The stupid thing just refuses to open no matter how much prying I do at it." I retorted.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'm on my way. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

I glared at the phone before exchanging good-byes and hanging up. I glared at the crate as well as it was the cause of my current misfortune. I heard a car pull into the driveway and I knew immediately that it was Erin.

"Don't make me regret this, you stupid box." I growled before going to open the door. I could tell now that this was going to be sarcasm central for a bit.

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of this particular chapter. Next chapter Erin will be officially introduced and brought into the random plot that seems to have appeared in my head. **

**Just excuse any of the typos and grammatical errors you might find.**

**Answer: My favorite move would have to be Flamethrower because it is both accurate and powerful. That and I'm a closet pyro. Favorite legendary would have to go to Reshiram because the Dragon-Fire type is awesome, Fusion Flare also looks awesome, and when trained correctly it can be a beast. I could give you a list as to my favorite legendaries and Pokémon per region but I don't feel like it. :)**

**Fun Fact:**** A tiny amount of liquor on a scorpion will make it instantly go mad and sting itself to death.**

**QotC: Out of all of the Pokémon, which is your favorite? Kalos Pokémon included. If you cannot narrow it down to one, then give me 6 of your favorites. Don't forget to explain the reasoning behind your choices. **

** : Yeah Karl is actually based off of myself. I've had crap like that happen and it annoys me, but I ignore it. I had an idiot call Charmander, Charizard. Least he was in the right evolutionary chain. I feel your pain too. Just don't let those morons get to you. They don't know a classic game that never gets old.**

**I thank those who actually are reading this. I looked at the traffic and saw that there was actually a good amount of people reading this boredom baby of mine.**

**If you wish to ask a question or you want to suggest a question for the Question of the Chapter then review and ask it or PM me and ask it. I will answer your questions and I will answer your reviews and PMs in the bottom Author's Note of each chapter. Though for PMs I might not do it because I might just respond back through that.**

**But enough of this rambling. I am out!**

**See you next chapter and I both eagerly and impatiently await your criticisms and reviews and PMs!~~**


End file.
